Star Wars Episode 8
by Laona Vargas
Summary: Rey has found Luke, and has started training with him to fight Kylo Ren. She finds out many things about her family, and becomes a Jedi Knight after a year of training. But what will happen when she faces Kylo Ren? Will the First Order continue on, or will it be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Luke pulled his hood down, looking at the girl. She had a Lightsaber in her hand; a saber he had not seen for many years.

The girl held the Saber out to him, looking hopeful.

Luke reached his hand out, taking hold of the Saber. The girl let go, and he ignited it.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"Takodana. A pirate named Maz Kanata had it in her stores. I-it...called...to me..." she said, looking at him.

A memory appeared in Luke's mind.

He was standing in the sands of Jakku, watching his only daughter be taken away. It was for her own good. She wouldn't be safe at the Academy anymore. She had tears all over her face.

He whispered her name.

"Rey… I'll come back for you… Someday…"

Luke looked at the girl. Only his daughter had been able to wield this Lightsaber.

"Can you use it?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

Luke's mind jumped.

"Show me," he said, handing the Lightsaber to her.

She took it, and ignited it. She moved it around, and Luke then knew who she was.

"Rey..?" He asked, a look of surprise and wonder on his face.

"Yes? What is it?"

Luke smiled, joy filling his heart.

"Is it really you..?"

"I'm Rey.. Don't know who else would be me.."

Luke slowly came up to her.

"I cannot believe it's you… I haven't seen you since you were so young…" Luke said, still smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't you remember? How long have you been on Jakku?"

"I don't know… Years…" She said, questions clear on her face.

"That's because I left you there. I had to. It was the safest thing to do then.. Oh, Rey.." Luke said, embracing her.

Rey suddenly remembered. She could remember watching her father get smaller and smaller in the distance while she was being taken away.

"Father..?"

"Yes, Rey.. It's me.." Luke said.

"But… How?"

"I left you on Jakku so many years ago. I did not want to, but I had to do it. It was done to keep you safe. To keep you safe from your cousin."

"My cousin… Do you mean Kylo Ren..?"

"That may be his name now, but when he was truly my nephew and son of Han Solo and my sister Leia, he was Ben Solo. I sent you to Jakku to keep you safe from him. I knew he would be after us if he knew you were still alive."

"But… I… He… He fought me… On Starkiller…. Starkiller Base…" She stuttered.

"You've already met him? Oh, Rey… What did he do?"

Rey remembered everything from her time as prisoner of Kylo, to when she fought him on Starkiller Base.

She got into a full explanation of it, telling her father everything that had happened since he left her on Jakku.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since then. Kylo Ren was still on the hunt for Rey and Luke. Luke was busy re-training his daughter to the light side. Leia was in grief over the death of her husband.

While Rey was learning about the Force again, Kylo Ren was desperately searching for her. He was sending many of his troopers out to find Rey and Luke, but every time they were unsuccessful.

Back at the Resistance base, Leia was working hard to locate where Rey had gone. She cared very much for her, even though she knew Rey was not her own child. She felt as if she should have not let Rey go, and instead that she should have gone to find Luke. But it was Rey who knew how to control Han's ship, and Rey who could hold the Lightsaber.

Leia was in a lot of grief over her husband, but was also pained by the thought that she would never get her son back. Ben had been so good when he was young, but now… Now Ben was a monster, trained to far into the Dark side to know the Light.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was having a hard time. He thought too much about Rey. He knew he shouldn't, but he could not get her off his mind. She was far too valuable to the First Order. He had to capture her, and keep her prisoner. He could not fail again. He had to get her.

Rey could feel something. She couldn't tell what it was. But it felt… Similar to what she felt when she was around Luke. She didn't think it was Kylo Ren. But it could be..

She went to Luke, hoping to get an answer about the feeling.

"Father?"

"Yes? What is it, Rey?"

"I can… Feel something.. It's similar to what I feel from you… But not as much…"

"You can?" Luke had a surprised look on his face, but also a look of knowledge, like he knew what it was.

Luke looked away, the realization crawling in. He knew what was happening, but could not tell Rey.

"It's… Nothing, Rey. You don't need to worry," he said after a while.

Luke returned to his room, knowing that he would not be able to hold the secret from his daughter for long. He knew that the feeling she had was from other people trained in the Force, other people like her. He could feel the difference as well, and he knew what it meant. Kylo Ren was closer, and would soon find the two fugitives.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren was closer. He could feel the difference in the Force. He knew that as he drew his ships closer to the uncharted planets on the Outer Rim that he would find Rey and Luke.

Rey felt the difference the most. She couldn't understand it. She had tried asking Luke over and over, but he would never answer.

Luke knew they were in danger, but he would not tell Rey. It would too hard on her, knowing her enemy was very close. So Luke started teaching Rey he hadn't wanted to teach yet, so she would be ready when Kylo Ren came.

Rey knew Luke was training her harder. She used to never train as hard as this. He was dueling her every day now, making her fix certain techniques, or add new ones. She couldn't understand why Luke wanted her to train so much harder now.

Weeks after Luke realized they were in danger, Kylo Ren found the planet. He sent troopers out all over the island to look for Rey and Luke. Many of them came back without them. After two days of searching the island from top to bottom, a group of troopers found Rey in a cave. They bound her, taking her back to the ship. Others continued searching, trying to find Luke. Another three days passed before Luke was found.

Once Kylo Ren had both Rey and Luke captured, he took off, heading back to the First Order.

Rey woke up, looking around. She couldn't remember anything. Her eyes landed on Luke, and she gasped. "Father..?" She said, reaching out to him. Luke woke at her small whisper.

"Rey..? What… Where are we..?"

"I don't know, Father… I can't remember anything.. Other than the hard training you had me…." Rey gasped. "Father… You weren't… Were you doing that… Because of this…?"

Luke sighed. "Yes, Rey.. I had to start training you harder because of the dangers you would be facing very soon. I knew this would soon happen."

"But… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I feared you might have something with Ben… He would know where we were if you knew why… You fought him on Starkiller Base, remember? He may have established something… I'm not quite sure yet-"

Luke was cut off by the door opening. A stormtrooper walked in, picking Rey up. Her hands were bound, and she was taken out of the cell, with Luke protesting. Rey was brought into a room, where Kylo Ren was waiting.

"Rey," he said, once she was in the room. He motioned for the troopers to leave, and then he took the bindings off.

Kylo Ren stepped closer, looking at Rey. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her, surprising Rey. She hadn't expected that. Rey tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. After a few minutes, he pulled away, his hands on her shoulders.

"How have you been doing?" He asked, another surprise to Rey. "I wanted to get you before, to have more time with you.."

"What are you talking about?" Rey spat.

"Rey, I'm your cousin," he said, looking her in the eyes.


End file.
